


爱的页边距2

by mollinism



Category: adult - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	爱的页边距2

五  
“啊，好累啊。”徐明浩刚进门就胡乱扯掉了领带抱怨着。

“生命不息加班不止咯。”尹净汉在厨房里手忙脚乱仍然不忘怼他亲爱的弟弟。

徐明浩换好家居服走出来看见满满一桌子菜，“今天有谁要来吗？”

“今天硕珉他们不是回归期结束吗，说是要来咱们这吃饭来着，我以前好像跟你说过。”

好像是有这么个印象。

“诶！”徐明浩突然大叫了一声，吓得尹净汉胡萝卜都掉在了地上，“你干嘛，见鬼啦？”

“那……那还有谁要来吗？”

“都来啊，哦，特别是你的金珉奎也会来喔。”

“有什么特别的不特别哎呀！”尹净汉看着扭头冲进浴室的徐明浩爆发出一声大笑。

 

尹净汉开了一瓶红酒，拿出两个高脚杯和徐明浩面对面坐着。

“可惜了你这一身衣服，真好看。”“谢谢啊。”徐明浩灌下一口酒。

时钟已经走到了九点，八成他们是被什么庆功宴绊住了，回归期间李硕珉总是傻乎乎地把手机真的上交不能及时联系，只害得尹净汉和徐明浩干等着，不，还有红酒。

徐明浩有些醉了，眼看着红晕慢慢爬上眼角，整个人乖乖的一动不动地出神。尹净汉眯着眼睛揉了揉徐明浩的刘海，“你的领子沾上酒渍了。”

“什么等着我嘛……”尹净汉听见一声含混不清的低喃。

 

“早啊，净……”徐明浩牙刷掉在地上。

“您……您好！”徐明浩也不知道为什么他猛地向蹲坐在椅子上抠脚的崔胜澈鞠了一躬，然后落荒而逃。

崔胜澈挠了挠乱糟糟的脑袋。

一切似乎明白多了，直到徐明浩在厨房里看见尹净汉和他锁骨上浅浅的红印。

“你……”

尹净汉递来一瓶热牛奶，“如你所见，仅此而已。”

 

徐明浩一整天都心绪繁杂魂不守舍的，他归咎于昨晚过量的红酒。哦，该死的，SVT的队长的花边新闻在他脑中挥之不去，而且还是，亲眼，看见的，真的不是滋味，这太奇怪了。

不过，毕竟每个人都有，那方面的需求嘛。我们净汉哥也是很帅气的人啊！诶，这也不是配不配的问题啊！徐明浩欲哭无泪。

“我回来了，净……”如果现在告诉徐明浩这所房子其实是哈尔的移动城堡他都相信，为什么可以每次打开这扇门都能随机掉落SVT成员？不，这次是一整个。

徐明浩在门口半天说不出一句话。

李硕珉拿着他的专属麦克，咋咋呼呼地扑过来一把揽住徐明浩，“yoyoyo，呜哩明浩，耶，终于下班，来到这里，和我们，一起，吃，晚，饭！”

徐明浩被稀里糊涂地按在次人之中，队长热情地倒了一杯饮料推倒他面前，权顺荣眼睛都笑成了十点十分伸出小肉手锤了闹腾的李硕珉一拳，金珉奎撑着头倚在窗边静静地看着他们打来打去。尹净汉端着一盘菜挤进这片喧闹，“这位就是我大学同学兼现任舍友徐明浩啦，你们应该都听说了，要对我珍贵的弟弟好一点喔！”

“好的，净汉~”原来只能在放松里听到既熟悉又陌生的声音从四面八方传来，轰炸得徐明浩精神出走。

尹净汉是给这帮人下蛊了吗，徐明浩只想找个角落钻下去，“净汉哥，我来帮你吧。”

来到充溢着油烟的厨房徐明浩才抒了长长一口气，又忍不住回头看在饭桌上四人。尹净汉只是看着他笑也不跟他搭话，眼神示意他把案板上的菜给切了。

“净汉哥，他们经常来吗？”

“嗯，没有通告的时候就会来聚餐，有时候甚至会在这里开小会。”

“那……”徐明浩利索地切着菜忍不住又回头看了一眼，“那金珉奎是这种性子吗，我看他怎么总一个人酷酷的？”

“他在某人面前装蒜呢。”尹净汉冷笑一声端起热好的菜。

徐明浩琢磨不出其中意思，只是低头一下一下地把手里的萝卜切成滚刀块。

“那珉奎……”徐明浩猛地转头撞进一个高大男人怀里。

“谁在这里说我坏话呢？”

从头顶传来分明是金珉奎的嗓音。

太近了啊，徐明浩脸红心跳，睫毛扑簌簌颤动，眼神躲躲闪闪地不敢去看仿佛稍微动一动就能触碰到的金珉奎锻炼得很好的胸肌。

一定是金珉奎的体温太高了，扑面而来的热气熏得徐明浩双腿发软。

一只温热的手从下面握住徐明浩不知所措的手，接过悬在半空的刀，轻轻放在案板上。

“不好意思啊，吓到你了。”金珉奎顺手捞了一块生萝卜放进嘴里，转身靠在壁橱上慢慢咀嚼。

“没、没关系的！”

徐明浩窘迫地拾起刀继续切他的萝卜，却忍不住飘忽的视线肆意落在金珉奎身上，看他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，上下滚动的喉头。

也许只有那被切成小块细胞破裂流汁的白萝卜知道了，晚风都不曾走过的那间小小的隔间里面，氤氲着的热气无法驱散，盘桓在半空遇见冰凉的墙壁凝结成水珠向下滑落，不为人知的角落里面暗暗跳动的心脏以及怦然萌生的心动。

 

六  
果然还是同年的人更容易亲近起来，除去了麻烦的称呼和敬语，徐明浩和李硕珉一见如故，才见了两三次面就已经一起约饭、打游戏了。分明就是普普通通的小男孩嘛，徐明浩总感叹李硕珉的善良和热情，每一次见面迎上他弯弯的笑眼就从心底感到快乐，只不过去人群密集的地方还是要压低帽檐戴好口罩而已。

徐明浩当然知道金珉奎也是97Line的亲故之一，不过毕竟是自己的本命，见着他脑子冒烟还来不及同龄人定律哪里还有效用。

照理来说，李硕珉每次出门向来都是拉着全能小葵一起的，可自从他和徐明浩黏上之后徐明浩却很久都没有见过他了，甚至在ins上也消失得无影无踪。李硕珉悄悄告诉他，他们队里的黑袍人要出一首特别单，最近正忙着写词呢。

“哎哟，我们明浩是不是想珉奎了啊？”

“才没有呢！”徐明浩打了他亲故一拳。

不过，好像真的，有点，就一点点。

 

这会金珉奎正被SVT御用作曲家李知勋关在小黑屋里写词，金珉奎感觉自己头发都要薅秃了。

“这哪里是‘若即若离的渺远爱情和充满宿命感的分离’啊！呀！金珉奎！！”

李知勋崩溃地把写满粉红桃心的歌词本摔在桌上。

“理解一下”崔胜澈急急忙忙地跑过来护住金珉奎，“最近这只金毛正发情呢，要他怎么共情伤感这不是强人所难吗。”

“嗯？”李知勋瞪了一眼崔胜澈。

“对不起，打扰了，告辞，再见。”

金珉奎眼睁睁看着可靠地队长一溜烟消失在门口。

“再写。”

“好好好，我去重写。不过啊，知勋哥，能不能把我手机还给我啊，三天了我朋友都要贴寻人启事了。”金珉奎哭丧着一张脸。

我还要忙着去追徐明浩呢，这才刚刚开始行动就被抓紧炼狱了，这叫什么，撩完就跑？呜呜呜我的小浩浩要是认为我是个薄情花心大萝卜怎么办！

“呵，你不就那几个朋友，怕不是要去找你的小情人哦。那更好了，正好让你体验一下若即若离的渺远爱情和充满宿命感的分离’的滋味！”

金珉奎双眼一黑。

 

“喂，硕珉啊，明天就是圣诞节了要一起去世纪广场逛逛吗？啊，要录音啊，那算了，拜拜。”

徐明浩有些小郁闷，撑着脸百无聊赖地盯着窗外香樟树摇摆的绿叶。

要是圣诞节可以下雪就好了。不过不下雪也行，毕竟那是圣诞节啊，是一个有魔法的节日。徐明浩也解释不清楚自己对圣诞节莫名其妙的情结，或许是爸妈偷偷为自己实现的童年奇迹，或许是对朋友们的惊喜礼物的期待，或许只是因为那是12月的平平无奇的一天，在冰冰凉凉的夜风和雪花纷飞之中，所有的疯狂都可以被原谅。

往窗户上哈了一口气，水蒸气立即凝结成薄薄的水雾，徐明浩伸出细长的手指画了一个他喜欢的peace符号。

徐明浩没来由地想到了金珉奎。

他闭上眼睛看见的金珉奎，晶莹的汗滴顺着飞扬的发丝在聚光灯下折射着彩色的光芒，冲到舞台边缘嘶吼着仿佛要碾碎手中的定制麦，他是世界上最野性的郊狼，是一切妄想和蛮劲于地球的实体寄主。

可这个曾经站在闪闪发光的舞台上为他创造世界上最美好的梦想的男人，上个月还在穿过客厅就可以到达的狭小厨房里咀嚼着生涩的白萝卜。

那是血脉喷张的强烈爱意，那样的爱意只能在渺远的距离之外保持微妙的平衡，因为过于炽热的温度和张牙舞爪的火舌会将人撕成不值一文的灰烬。

徐明浩不曾意识到此时此刻的自己，已经被这份爱意悄然啃噬。

 

七  
果然不是每一个圣诞节都会下雪啊。

徐明浩在毛绒绒的耳罩下面塞进耳机，打开了他最爱的圣诞曲。

“不知何处的钟声响起，不合时宜的话语浮现，寒冷也令人惬意……”

徐明浩承认最近是有一点日剧中毒了，不过谁都想咬一口甜甜的爱情小饼干嘛。徐明浩愉快地打了一个哆嗦，街边五颜六色的彩灯，精心装饰过的圣诞树，以及这个被人间的情爱渲染得热烈的冬夜，一切都一如圣诞节应该那样的美好。徐明浩喜欢偷偷观察路上的行人，因为即使是擦肩而过，短暂地遇见他人幸福也可以让心底升起温热的小火苗来。

车水马龙的街道，汽车的轰鸣与刺耳的喇叭声交织在一起，晃眼的车灯在低空划过一道道弧线。徐明浩漫无目的地在大街上行走着，执拗地让脚步踏上耳机里的鼓点，任由思绪从踏上韩国的第一步游移到小屋里的奇妙相遇，再到每一个或虚幻或实际的漂亮脸庞。

抬起眼向天空中看去，浓稠得化不开的夜空中挂着几絮云，仿佛是深海的游鱼不小心经过留下的破碎泡沫。如果生活在海底战战兢兢的一尾小鱼误入了浩瀚无边的天际，那么它会感到害怕吗？它会学会呼吸吗？它会在平流层的空气翻腾中划动无力的鱼鳍吗？或许，它也会在看不见摸不着的陌生海域溺死吗？

徐明浩的左眼不自觉地眨了一下，冰凉湿润的触感在眼皮上溢散开来。

下雪了啊。

徐明浩停下脚步，伸出手去让轻薄的雪花落在指尖，直到纷飞的雪花被横斜的风吹舞得迷了眼睛。

徐明浩一转身，马路对面仿佛立着一个颇为熟悉的身影，高高的，瘦瘦的，戴着帽子和口罩。

“金珉奎！”徐明浩无声地用嘴型呼喊，激动地跳起来挥舞着手臂。  
信号灯终于跳到快速行走的小人，绿色的光闪烁着映在徐明浩瘦削的脸庞上。

徐明浩看见那头的男人穿越车流，向他飞奔而来。

所有的喧嚣隐没在了寒夜尽头。

金珉奎将徐明浩一把拥入怀中。

“都怪着平安夜里一直循环的歌，都怪这故意绚烂耀眼的街道……”

金珉奎捧着徐明浩的脸吻了上去。

世界短暂的静止之后，所有关于那天的车马和行人一齐侵入徐明浩的眼、鼻、口，连同眼前，一个完完整整的金珉奎。

 

掌心的触感不会骗人，听说如果两个人牵着手都想挣脱彼此的话，那么他们一定不是合适的伴侣。徐明浩觉得很神奇，金珉奎的手掌干燥、温暖，肉乎乎的很舒服，仿佛牵着自己的手，从指尖传递来的莫名其妙的信赖感牵引着他麻木地跟紧金珉奎的脚步。

直到坐在酒店白色的大床上听见浴室里传出哗哗的水声徐明浩才找回了些许理智，这太疯狂了，他简直被自己现在的处境吓住了。

他茫然地望向窗外，除了对面大楼上隐隐亮着灯的隔间看不见别的。

徐明浩突然想起来什么，啊，得赶紧跟净汉哥说一声。从口袋里掏出手机面对黑乎乎的屏幕又呆在了原地，说，说什么呢，说自己在外面和金珉奎一夜情吗？

他不想骗他的净汉哥，指尖犹犹豫豫地在电源键来回摩擦，突然咬了咬牙狠下心来按了下去。

啊，没电了。徐明浩如释重负，连手机都在帮我呢。

即使昙花般短暂，

即使泡沫般易碎，

即使会让净汉哥为难，

即使心脏会痛，会流血，

即使这样，

徐明浩还是愿意赴这平安夜里最疯狂的一场约。

 

八  
平安夜的钟声敲响，广场上人们的欢呼仿佛在为黑暗深渊里的淤泥庆祝堕落。

徐明浩醒来时只觉得浑身酸痛，环顾四周发现金珉奎已经离开了。他光着脚踩在地板上，企图用冰凉的触感唤醒自己的其他感官。

原来是这种滋味啊，心脏仿佛被人撕裂了一般剧烈地疼痛着。

可是徐明浩却如释重负般地松了一口气。

 

“明浩这孩子怎么还不回来啊，手机也关机了。”尹净汉皱着眉头，仿佛要把手机看穿。

“别担心了，我看金珉奎今天也偷偷溜出去了，你就别坏了他的好事了。”崔胜澈失神地半眯着眼，摸索着攀上尹净汉的脖子在他嘴角胡乱摩蹭着索吻。

尹净汉有些烦躁地推开眼下的那张脸，取而代之的是一个有力地挺身，崔胜澈发出一声满足的呻吟。

“那就更该担心了。”

“我们珉奎哪里不好吗，又帅又贤惠。”

“我担心的是明浩，那孩子太敏感了，远远看着像铜墙铁壁一样坚不可摧，实际上随便什么磕磕碰碰就会让他外壳之下的内心碎得稀烂。”

“可是你始终都不能帮他做出选择啊，相信你的明浩，也相信相信珉奎吧。”

“崔胜澈，就你有嘴。”后劲突然上来的尹净汉狠狠地在崔胜澈腰窝掐了一把，疯狂地加快速度抽插进更深的地方，崔胜澈有些绝望地闭上研究，完了，现在是彻底说不出话来了。

 

徐明浩抱着膝盖坐在大床的中央，想着应该继续待在这里还是现在就走。

这会，净汉哥应该还在……算了，等天亮了再走吧。

虽然金珉奎留下的气味让他窒息。

他把自己摆成一个“大”字，四仰八叉地横在床上，又无聊地把自己缩成一小坨从床头滚到床尾。

不过他床上功夫还是不错的。徐明浩想着羞红了脸。

“啊！考！”徐明浩一出神就一头撞上了床头柜。

他吃痛地揉着脑袋，伸手撑着桌板坐起身来。手指旁边好像碰到了什么，他好奇地凑近去看。

“圣诞节快乐。——金珉奎”

纸条旁边是精致的包装袋，从里面拿出一个小盒子，盒子里面静静躺着一颗耳骨钉，是一个“8”的形状。

徐明浩眼前突然氤氲起了一层雾气。

“the 8”是他签售用的化名，他曾经告诉他很喜欢“8”这个数字，因为在他的国家这个数字很吉利，而且它像无穷大的符号，好像世界上的一切都可能发生。

原来今晚不是梦。

 

 

“尹净汉，可以给我一个吻吗？”

尹净汉浅金的长发有些凌乱地别在耳后，白炽灯泡劣质的光源从头顶倾斜而下，明晃晃得迷住了徐明浩的眼睛。

单薄的少年颚角在岁月中逐渐凌厉，稚嫩的圆圆的眼睛被时光拉扯得细长。徐明浩总在想为什么会有一个人的发丝会这么柔顺，没有杂色的浅发在指尖略过的时候扑簌簌地攀咬着皮肤轻轻啃噬，正午耀眼的阳光下人类的皮肤居然可以化成纸片般薄的颜色甚至可以看见细小血管中流淌的深红。他回头对着他笑，乌黑的眸子被一笔一画地刻进异国孩子的梦境。

徐明浩恍惚中把指尖穿过发丝，似有似无地蹭着尹净汉耳朵上微密的绒毛。

尹净汉仰头望进徐明浩的瞳孔，笑得纯洁又魅惑。

“好啊。”

他捏住徐明浩的下巴吻了上去。

徐明浩闭上眼睛，樱花吞吐出柔弱的花瓣在微风中微不可察地瑟瑟颤抖，爆溅出新鲜汁水的草梗气味碾过舌尖的感甜味蕾，天空中飞过一只白色的大鸟，一眨眼消失在天际。

 

徐明浩看见了那天正午阳光下的少年互相挥手告别，转身骑上自行车俯冲下校门口的土坡，把风都划开一道裂口。

尹净汉把五指扣入徐明浩的指缝，两人面对面侧身躺着。

“净汉哥，你对于胜澈的感情是怎么样的？”

“沙漠上的风滚草。”净汉浅浅地笑着。

他们成为干涸的沙漠中唯一的两株植物，因为必须选择彼此的宿命而相遇，他们带刺的株茎相互搏杀，把对方的心脏撕得鲜血淋漓。他们易碎而敏感，一往情深而陌路殊途。）他们是世界上最善良，最依赖彼此，却又最孤独的人。

尹净汉太爱自己的弟弟。

可是尹净汉他没有心。

徐明浩似懂非懂地点点头。


End file.
